The Color Pink (A Soulmate AU Part 2)
by Artsystar357
Summary: ((CONTINUATION OF THE COLOR BLUE)) Webby saw the color blue for the first time, and she realized that Dewey was her soulmate. Dewey, on the other hand, saw the color pink for the first time. How does he realize she's his soulmate? With the help of his brothers and the internet at 3 in the morning. (Debbigail, Dewey x Webby)


"You saw what?!"

Huey's voice blasted out loud in the bedroom, Dewey panicking and grabbing his brother's lips.

"Quiet! Calli and Webby might hear us!"

"They're probably asleep, Dewey. Besides, it's 2 in the morning. I'm pretty sure we're the only ones who stay awake in this house." Louie popped open a soda, drank the first sip, and poured the soda out the window.

"Y'know, just because we live in a mansion now that doesn't mean you have an endless supply of soda." Huey rolled his eyes at the youngest brother.

"Says who?"

"Guys this is serious!" Dewey grabbed his face and started breathing rapidly. "I don't know what's happening! I just saw the color pink and I don't know how or why I saw it!"

"Relax, lets just check the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook! Everything should be in there..." Huey flipped open to a page.

"Not everything's gonna be there Huey...especially after that one episode." Louie took a sip and choked on his soda, realizing that he subtly broke a fourth wall.

"What?"

"Whatididntsayanything." Louie looked down at his soda and chugged it, trying to avoid any eye contact with Huey.

"Anyways, whatever Louie said, he's right?" Huey flipped through the pages and speed-read the first few sentences written on each page. "I can't find anything off seeing a new color."

"Well that means it's time to find out MY way!" Louie took out an lime green laptop and positioned it on top of the wooden desk by their bed. He pulled a chair and sat down on it, sliding back to fix his posture. "Come dear brothers, let's research."

"Ugh it's too bright!" Dewey covered his eyes with his hands, the light of the screen illuminating the dark room as Dewey and Huey pulled up chairs.

"Now lets see what the internet has to say about this..." Louie speedily typed with his fingers 'No longer blind to a certain color?' in the search engine, and in less than a second a full list of different links scattered across the screen.

"Louie scroll down...lets see..." Huey leaned his face closer to the screen, the pupils of his eyes dilating from the light. "Wikipedia...Facts about Color Blindness...genetics..."

"It can't be genetics, cause if it was I'd still be unable to see the color pink.." Dewey leaned his cheek against the palm of his left hand. "It was a really nice color too..."

"This one looks cool!" Louie pointed to a link near the bottom of the page. "The Story of Soulmates."

"Louie, that has NOTHING to do with the fact that Dewey saw pink."

"Then WHY did it pop up on the computer screen? It wouldn't have showed up if it had nothing to do with what we're finding out."

"Don't click on it, it's probably just some scam website-" Huey was interrupted when the color of the light that the computer screen gave off changed, signifying that a different link was clicked. "...you clicked on it didn't you."

"Of course I did!" Louie scrolled down the website and started reading. "When you are destined to be with somebody in the world, that is called a soulmate...blah blah blah..."

"This is getting us nowhere!" Dewey yawned in fatigue. Clearly, they shouldn't stay up till past 3 AM.

"Wait...Louie what's that?" Huey pointed at a bullet pointed list that was typed on the page. Louie started reading out loud.

"There are many different ways to determine if you have a soulmate. These ways include having the first words they say to you written on your wrist, their name written on your wrist, your entire world being in black and white until you meet them...and the inability to see your soulmate's favorite colo-HOLD UP I FOUND IT."

Louie clicked on the last link, expanding the description.

"It says that having the inability to see a certain color is a sign that you have a soulmate." Louie's already miniscule pupils from the light grew even smaller from shock. "If you can't see a certain color, then that most likely means that the person you are destined to be with favors that color. Once you come into contact, you will be able to completely see this color."

"Wait...Dewey, when did you see the color pink?" Huey turned to face his younger brother, who was completely frozen in place. He sat in his chair not making any movements, a red color rising to his cheeks as he was slowly grasping the meaning behind what had happened to him.

"I saw it when Webby carried me..." Dewey looked at the floor and his face grew even darker. "Oh duck..."

"LANGUAGE DEWFORD."

"So that means...Webby is your soulmate?!" Louie turned to face his older brother, trying to look at his eyes as Dewey was still staring at his feet. His blush remained constant and he solemnly nodded.

" _Webby's my_ _ **soulmate**_."

Dewey had confirmed it by saying it out loud, resulting in him covering his beak with his hands seconds later.

"OH GOSH SHES MY SOULMATE. I HAVE A SOULMATE."

"This could be fake Dewey calm down..." Huey placed his hand on his younger brother's shoulder, trying to calm him down.

"THIS CAN'T BE FAKE. THIS IS THE ONLY THING WE READ THAT MAKES SENSE. SHES MY SOULMATE. SURE I THOUGHT SHE WAS CUTE AT FIRST BUT I DIDNT KNOW SHE WOULD BE THE DUCK IM DESTINED TO FALL IN LOVE WITH!"

Dewey grabbed his cheeks and started rambling, his voice crescendoing with each sentence being spoken.

"Wait...you thought she was cute?"

Louie stopped Dewey in his tracks, Dewey facing him with a completely red appearance. Out of nowhere, Louie started to snicker. That snicker built into a giggle, then a chuckle, then a laugh, then it built up to Louie wheezing as he held onto his chair.

"OH MY GOSH THIS IS COMPLETELY REAL." Louie clutched his sweater as tears formed in his eyes. "SHES GONNA BE YOUR FUTURE WIFE, AND SHE ISNT EVEN YOUR GIRLFRIEND YET!"

"LOUIS!" Huey stared at Louie in the eye, urging him to act mature. But with Louie being the youngest of them, that was impossible.

"IM ONLY A DUCKLING YET I HAVE A SISTER-IN-LAW ALREADY!" Louie fell off his chair, being the extra duckling he is. He started rolling on the floor, going on and on about this new discovery about Dewey's soulmate.

"HUEY WHAT DO I DO?!" Dewey ran to his older brother and clutched onto his red shirt, his flushed cheeks blending with the color of Huey's everyday appearance.

"Calm down Dewey...try to calm down..." Huey started patting Dewey on his back, hugging his younger brother.

Suddenly, the bedroom door flew open.

"What are you guys doing up so late?!"

The brothers all simultaneously stopped their actions. And when Louie said that Calli and Webby couldn't possibly be up at this time...oh was he wrong.

"I mean seriously, I'm used to staying up this late with Webby. But you guys need some sleep. Not to mention, you're VERY loud." Calli was dressed in a night gown that was decorated with constellations. Her hair was tied up and her flower crown was nowhere on her head. Meanwhile, Webby stood right by her dressed in a pink tank top and purple pajama shorts, her hair being tied up with her signature pink bow.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING UP?!" Louie panicked from his position. He stood himself up, ran for the laptop, and slammed it tight.

"Well that completely wasn't suspicious. And I would ask you the same thing. I was watching a movie with Webby until we decided we wanted to get some cookies." Calli shrugged, holding a half bitten chocolate chip cookie in her left hand. "Now you guys answer."

All they were met with was Louie leaning his arm over the laptop, trying to make sure it stayed shut. And near the other side of the room, was Dewey hiding his face into Huey's shirt as Huey hugged his little brother.

"Oh my gosh is Dewey okay?" Webby ran across the room to reach the other two brothers, Calli starting to smirk but had to cover it with her hand.

"His face is just really red. Nothing serious!" Huey tried to persuade her, but Webby was persistent. She was able to get Dewey to look at her. She then placed her hand on Dewey's right cheek.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look sick!" Webby started to lean closer, trying to understand why her friend was so red at such a early time in the morning. Huey looked in the background to see Calli holding her beak with her hand to hide any smile and Louie slamming his fist onto the table in amusement, trying to hold back his laughter.

"Yeah I-I'm fine. I just need a cookie..." Dewey was trying to hard to ignore her hand on his cheek, but damn was that hard. It's ESPECIALLY hard to ignore that since his soulmate was the one touching his face.

"Here! I still have one." Webby took a cookie out from the plastic bag in her shorts and handed it to Dewey. As he went to grab it, their hands touched, their fingers slightly interlocking.

"THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS!" Louie lost it, and yet again, fell off his chair. Dewey grabbed the cookie swiftly, but his face grew even darker than it already was. Webby realized what was going on, and her face started turning into the color of her bow.

"I WAS JUST HANDING HIM A COOKIE. I'M SORRY DEWEY I DIDN'T MEAN TO-" Webby started becoming flustered, which much to Dewey's torment, caused her to look downright adorable. Her eyebrows drooped down in a way that completed her doe-like eyes, and her embarrassed expression added to her already cute charm. Dewey felt his heart almost jump out his chest.

"STOP BEING SO CUTE PLEASE!" Dewey shouted out of nowhere, causing the room to become dead silent.

"Wait...you think I'm cute?!" Webby broke the silence, becoming even more flustered than she already was.

"DUCKDUCKDUCKDUCKDUCKDUCK." Dewey fell to the floor, arching his back towards the ceiling as he hid his face into the floor.

"DEWEY PLEASE DONT FREAK OUT." Webby was becoming concerned, trying to calm him down while trying to calm herself down.

"I'm trying SO HARD to not ship you guys...but you guys make it SO HARD NOT TO. I'm calling this Debbigail." Calli smirked, chuckling to herself as she finally let go of all the laughter she held inside.

"THIS WAS TOTALLY WORTH STAYING UP TILL 3 AM!" Louie was still on the floor, slamming the floor with his fist as his laughs became hysterical. Dewey was still crawled up on the floor, flustered Webby was trying to calm him down, Calli was chuckling to herself due to a lack of control, and Louie lost his control from the start as he rolled around the bedroom.

Huey was the only level-headed one in the midst of this mess.

"...I'm never staying up at 3 AM ever again."

Huey rubbed his forehead with his fingers, and just sat on the side of the bed until everything calmed down.

The next morning of course, everybody was completely knocked out in the same room. Calli fell asleep in the corner of the room, Louie fell asleep underneath the table, Dewey and Webby fell asleep on the wall near each other, and Huey was the only one who fell asleep on the bed. When Beakley came to wake them up, she was greeted by this.

She sighed and turned around to exit the bedroom, shutting the door to let them continue sleeping.

"I won't ask."


End file.
